


Galra And Coffee

by KittenPrincess13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Coffee and Donuts, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, F/F, M/M, Paladins on earth, Toddlers, diplomatic meetings have to wait, galra and coffee, galra kits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenPrincess13/pseuds/KittenPrincess13
Summary: A short side story where the paladins are back on earth for a short while and the galra experience coffee for the first time. Also a baby galra throws a soggy munchkin at Iverson.





	Galra And Coffee

“What is that?” Thace asks sniffing the cup filled with dark steaming liquid in his adopted cubs hand. “Coffee. Black coffee with two sugars.” Keith explains taking a sip of his drink. Thace continued to stare at him not sure what coffee was other then it was edible. “I have no idea how you can drink that it’s so bitter.” Lance complains sipping his own coffee. “It’s better then your overly sweet diabetes in a cup concoction.” Keith snarks back savoring another sip of his drink. “Hey I’ll have you know a caramel mocha macchiato with two shots of espresso and a two half pumps of vanilla with four sugars is amazing.” Lance pouts taking a sip of his whipped cream topped drink. 

Thace glanced to the other Blade members to see if they understood what was going on only to see them looking just as lost. “We’re back!!” Sora calls entering the lounge of the castle holding several shopping bags and a tray of drinks. Her twin Kaito enter after her also carrying a tray of drinks and bags. Lavender and Sythyl were next but only Lavender had a tray of drinks but they both had bags Sythyl even had his tail curled around some. While Lavender used her tail as a leash to keep her and Sora’s adopted son Ryka from running off. 

“What took so long?” Shiro questioned taking some bags from his cousin. “Everyone at the coffee shop had to stop and admire Ryka and Lavender. It took some explaining for them to understand that no Lavender isn’t a cub she is full grown.” She says setting the tray of drinks down sorting out whose drink was whose. Hunk was busy hunting through the bags Lavender had dumped on him while Pidge pounced on the drinks crowing their victory when they found their double shot express with some stok black coffee shots on the side that they could add. Promptly sitting leaning against Keith with their legs in Lances lap they dumped the shots in their coffee and began gulping it down.

The aliens just looked in confusion at the drinks they were each handed with a bunch of packets of what they called sugar and some little pods of various creamer an even so flavor shots to make their own drinks as they wanted. Ulaz was the first to try it taking a small sip from Keith’s drink when offered his face twisting into a grimace. “I think I would like mine sweeter then Keith’s.” He says dumping sugar into his drink. Thace tried a tiny sip of Lance’s drink but tried to scrape the overly sweet taste off his tongue. Kaito laughed moving to help him fix his drink adding things slowly so he could try the new taste after something was added. 

Coran dumped literally everything into his drink while Allura copied Lance’s drink to the best of her abilities. Shiro had a simple black coffee with just a little sugar and cream that both Antok and Kolivan copied while their adopted kit curled up with Sora the two switching drinks back and forth as they were basically the same drink keeping them out of little Ryka’s grabby hands giving him something they called a munchkin to num on. He was past the point of trying to swallow everything that went in his mouth and just gummed on things till they were soggy. 

The donuts themselves came in several dozens all various flavors and kinds. Sam Holt walked through the door and came to a stop with Iverson beside him both staring at the scene before them. Ryka choose that moment to grow bored with his munchkin and spit it out throwing it to land on Iverson’s boot with a delighted giggle. Diplomatic meetings would have to wait while they were on earth it was time to relax and enjoy some coffee. “Galra’s and coffee those are two things I never thought I would see together.” Sam comments glancing to where several packages of ground coffee lay beside a coffee bar machine that was being taken apart to make it run on a small balmeran crystal by Hunk and Kaito.


End file.
